Mercutio and Tybalt
by honeysuckle fairy
Summary: Mercutio Montague meets Tybalt Capulet at a masquerade ball. Love will spark between the two. This is a Romeo and Juliet parody, with switched roles.


Yesss! This is dedicated to my friend. :] This must be better than Romeo and Juliet!  
This has BoyxBoy action! **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!  
Disclaimer: **I don't own ANYTHING in this story

* * *

In the town of Verona, Italy, there were two families: The Montagues and the Capulets. They are both enemies who may never get along. The two families never talk or have any romantic connections with each other. If they were caught with each other, then the result won't be very pretty. That will all change one evening...

A dance was schedueled one night, for the Capulets only. Mercutio Montague and his Montague friends, including Romeo, decided to show up to this dance in hopes of meeting cute girls. They dressed in masks, since it was a masquerade ball. How convinient was that? There, Mercutio met the love of his life.

Mercutio saw a young boy who was younger than him. He was around the age of eight-teen, and Mercutio himself was around the age of twenty-three. It wasn't a big of an age difference, nor was it a small age difference, but it was still an age difference. The young boy looked similar to Mercutio, with short brown hair and his bright blue eyes. To Mercutio, this boy was cute.

That was the night when Mercutio Montague met Tybalt Capulet.

"Hello there." Mercutio greeted Tybalt, bowing slightly.

"Oh, why hello there." Tybalt greeted and bowed back. "That's a nice mask you're wearing." Tybalt complimented Mercutio's mask. His mask was a crimson color. Gold glitter was dispersed all over the mask. The glitter allowed the mask to shimmer in the light.

"Why, thank you." Mercutio smiled at Tybalt's compliment. "Why aren't you wearing a mask?"

"Ah, my parents aren't wearing masks, either." The young boy explained. "It is just my family's tradition, I suppose."

"It would be a shame if you did wear a mask." Mercutio told him.

"Why is that?"

"It would hide your beautiful face." Mercutio leaned forward and his lifts softly touched Tybalt's. Slowly, Mercutio pulled back from the kiss, ending it momentarily.

"That was wonderful. Give me my sin again." Tybalt leaned forward again, and earned another kiss from Mercutio's soft lips.

The blissful kiss was broken by footsteps. It was a female, no doubt, because it sounded like high heels clicking against the tiled floor. It was Juliet Capulet, the cousin of Tybalt. She was a few years older than Tybalt, but she wasn't as old as Mercutio. She was somewhere in between, around nine-teen and twenty.

"Tybalt, your mother calls for you." Juliet reported to her cousin politely. Once she gave her cousin the news, she turned around and walked away from the romantic scene.

"I must go." Tybalt announce to Mercutio.

"Will I ever see you again?" Mercutio asked as Tybalt began to walk away.

"Soon, I hope." Tybalt bowed, and then he ran off to see what his mother's request was.

It was only later that night when Tybalt learned that Mercutio was a Montague.

"My love came from my only hate...how can this be?" Tybalt asked as he was outside on his balcony. "Mercutio, Mercutio! Wherefore art thou, Mercutio?!" Tybalt wondered, staring out into the night sky.

"Ah, it is you again." Mercutio was hiding in the bushes for a while. He thought that Tybalt looked familiar...

"It's good to see you again, Mercutio." Mercutio began to climb up Tybalt's balcony using the conviniently place vines. He was able to make it up, with a little help from Tybalt. "You look handsome without the mask on." Tybalt noticed Mercutio's perfect face.

"Why thank you." Mercutio gave Tybalt a kiss on soft lips.

"Oh, how I have missed you." Tybalt broke the kiss to say just that.

"It's only been a few hours since we last spoke." Mercutio chuckled.

"And during those few hours, my life was empty, it was missing something...you." Tybalt leaned in for another kiss, and it wasn't a soft, sweet one.

The two boys were absorbed in each other's kisses, trying to make their make-out session last as long as possible. The two boys were drowned in ecstacy. It was only aboyt eight minutes before Mercutio had to break the wonderful kiss and depart from his newly found lover.

"I'm sorry, Tyablt, but I must go for the night." Mercutio broke away from the kiss and headed towards the edge of the balcony.

"But why?" Tybalt walked towards Mercutio. Tybalt's eyes sent a message to his new lover that said "Please stay".

"It's getting late. My parents will worry about me greatly. I am so sorry, Tybalt." Mercutio jumped off the side of the balcony. "Hopefully, we'll meet again!" Those were Mercutio's last words before running off into the night.

"Oh, I hope so." Tybalt let out a sad sigh. Then he turned around and walked into his room. He slid the doors that led to the balcony shut. Once he did that, he sat on his bed and began to think.

"I was stupid not to tell him before he left..." Tybalt layed down on his bed and turned out the lights.

"I love him..."

* * *

Tell me what you think. Personally, I think this is short. I'll try to make the next chapter longer.


End file.
